


Untitled Smut but with Firefighter!Kevin

by Curly_Addiction



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Addiction/pseuds/Curly_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin comes home from the station and finds that work follows him home. But he also finds that a little house fire isn't what keeps his love life hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Smut but with Firefighter!Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> This was birthday fic for a friend on tumblr (musicalwhos) from around a year ago. She asked for Firefighter!Kevin, and I delivered.
> 
> I was never able to come up with a title for this one... Enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Special thanks to Spiva for always helping me out!

It was a long week. There were a few calls, one of them from the elementary school. There was a grease fire and part of the school’s kitchen was charred. The kids didn’t care though, they were quite thrilled actually. The firefighters took care of the fire quickly once they arrived and stayed to keep the kids company. They even brought Tasha, their dalmatian, who had her own firefighter’s helmet.

Kevin smiled at the memory, reminiscing about those kids, and how they viewed him and his crew as heroes. He remembered one kid, small and with big brown eyes, and how he sat in the ginger’s lap as he told the kids exciting firefighting stories. Those kids had warmed his heart.

He hoped that he and Edd could have kids someday.

The ginger made his way up the steps to the door of their home, fumbling in his pocket for the keys. He didn’t need them though, because once he settled up on the top step the door opened. Holding the doorknob was Edd, wearing a plain white apron over his usual clothes and holding a wooden spoon in his right hand.

“Oh Kevin!” The sockhead threw his arms around the ginger, burying his face into the black t-shirt he wore. Kevin let out an airy laugh and put both arms around his love, pulling him away for a second only to connect their lips together in a light kiss. When they drew away they both stepped into the house, Kevin taking his shoes off and putting them on the rack next to the door.

“How was your week at the station?” Edd questioned as he made his way to the kitchen. Kevin followed.

“Long, but there was a small fire at the elementary school. It was taken care of quickly but now all the kids have to bring their own lunch for the rest of the month. Hey is that lasagna?”

Edd smacked Kevin’s wandering hand as it hovered over the pan to try and swipe a finger into Edd’s homemade tomato sauce. “Do not even think of having a taste with those filthy hands of yours! Please, wash up first.” The red-head rubbed the sore spot on his hand and playfully showed his tongue to his dork. Edd’s face tinged pink but didn’t do much to hide it as he picked up the pan and placed it into the oven. He set the timer and placed it on the counter.

Edd turned to his lover and smirked. “Now, I do believe that there are better uses for that tongue of yours.”

\----------

They didn’t really mean to end up the way they did. They were watching some romantic comedy on t.v. and it somehow escalated to a full blown make-out session on the couch.  Edd leaned his head back against the couch, giving his boyfriend space on his neck to nip and claim. Hands fumbled over and under clothing, eventually leading to a black t-shirt on the floor. Kevin was busying himself with one love bite out of many when he smelled something.

It smelled like...

“Babe. Something’s burning.”

A frantic “Oh dear!” and a shove to the ginger’s chest was quickly followed by obnoxious beeping from a fire alarm in the kitchen. Kevin dove into action, quickly telling Edd to get outside before the fumes triggered his asthma. Rushing into the kitchen, Kevin ducked under the sink and grabbed the fire extinguisher and an oven mitt from the cabinets. He quickly made his way to the oven, pulled the oven door open, and unleashed the white foam from the extinguisher. When he was done he pulled out the burned lasagna with a mitted hand and placed it on top of the stove, turning off the oven in the process. Except that the oven wasn’t on, it was the broiler, and looking back at the ruined pasta Kevin saw that the cheese had been charred black.

After opening a few windows and turning on some fans, Kevin went outside where Edd stood with a couple of the neighbors, who were either concerned or nosy about what had just occurred. The authorities weren’t called, there wasn’t any real need since Kevin was there. After bidding the neighbors farewell the two went back into the house and, consequently, the kitchen to brood over their ruined dinner.

“Kevin,” Edd looked heartbroken, “I apologize I wanted to make your favorite for dinner but it appears that--” Kevin didn’t let the brunette finish, silencing him with a quick kiss.

“Babe, its ok its not your fault. We didn’t hear the timer go off. Actually,” Kevin picked up the egg timer, which was still dialed onto the 30 minute mark. “It looks like it never went off. Damn thing broke.” He set the timer back onto the counter and pulled Edd close to him.

Edd snuggled into Kevin’s chest, smelling the smoky and oaky scent that always lingered on his boyfriend’s skin. Looking up with big, cyan eyes the brunette asked, “What will we have for dinner?”

Kevin chuckled softly. “There’s always Chinese. They deliver too. I’ll call and place our orders and then we can clean up this mess. Sound like a plan?” Edd nodded with a small smile. “Choice!”

After they called and placed their orders, the two cleaned the kitchen. Kevin was stuck doing dishes and somehow Edd was able to deep clean the oven thoroughly. The food came right as Kevin finished drying off the last glass and after paying the man they sat down and ate their chow mein and eggrolls straight from the take out boxes. When they were all done they threw their stuff away and Kevin, being the man he is, threw the trash out and left the bin out by the curb.

They were back in front of the television, turning on the movie and starting where they left off.

However, they couldn’t remember at what part of the movie they left off.

“Ke-Kevin...!” Edd leaned his head against the cushions, once again giving Kevin more room to bite and mark his neck. Those little red marks from earlier still shone proudly and the ginger only wanted to add more to make up for the time lost during that little incident. Hands were fumbling over and under clothes again, their need to touch more fervent. The black shirt that lay on the ground was met with a white button up. Kevin lowered himself down to one nipple, taking it into his mouth and nipping it. The brunette watched his lover toil him, running one hand over his fiery locks to encourage him. A few moans escaped him, giving the man more incentive to keep going. Kevin travelled down, marking the trail with light butterfly kisses, dipping his tongue into Edd’s navel and following the thin trail of raven until it disappeared into his pants.

Kevin didn’t continue down the path like Edd thought he would. Instead Kevin came right back up to meet his lips, nibbling his dork’s lower lip. He touched Edd’s hips lightly, drawing a groan from Edd. “I missed you while I was gone.”

The brunette smiled. “You always do, Kevin.”

The red-head went up to his brunette earlobe, lightly nibbling. “The station’s so boring. The most exciting thing that happened all week was that school’s little grease fire.” Kevin’s hands were resting on Edd’s hips as he started to unbuckle his belt. For the first time, however, Kevin couldn’t manage to undo it.

Edd looked down at the red-head and laughed. “What’s the matter you can’t manage such a simple task?”  He lowered his hands and helped his lover out. He unbuckled his belt with ease and took Kevin’s hands to help undo the button and zipper of his pants. Kevin followed obediently and soon had Edd’s pants and boxers off and thrown into the same pile as their shirts.

With how fast things had moved so suddenly Edd had a questioning look on his face. “Kevin, were you only pretending not to be able to do this?”

Kevin chuckled. “You caught me. Now, what are you going to do with me?”

Edd laughed, hiding his smile behind a hand. “Oh dear.”

Kevin slowly went down on Edd. Leaving a path of little red marks down the brunette’s chest and stomach. Edd watched his lover as he took in every inch of his swollen cock into his mouth. The sudden rush of ecstasy causing Edd to gasp for air. The brunette’s hands flew to red hair, running through and tugging lightly.

Kevin bobbed his head, getting the brunette almost to his breaking point and pulled away slowly, lapping at the head. Edd whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth and pleasure.

“Babe,” Cyan eyes looked down to foresty ones, “I want you to ride me.” A smirk tugged at the ginger’s lips as he watched Edd turn crimson. Kevin stroked Edd’s length a few times before getting up and grabbing Edd’s hips and flipping their positions. Kevin sat on the couch as a naked Double Dee straddled him, the slim figure leaning down to join his lips with the other’s. Tongues tangled as Edd’s hand trailed down his boyfriend’s chest and stopping at the button of his jeans. Edd fiddled with the button and zipper, quickly undoing them and sliding a hand down into his boxers.

Kevin softly moaned into the kiss as he felt Edd’s fingers lightly touch him. His boyfriend ran his hand up and down Kevin’s shaft, the brunette himself working his way down with soft butterfly kisses. He stopped to quickly nip at the red-head’s nipple, earning a hiss from the man under him. He continued his venture down until he reached the band of Kevin’s boxers. Edd smoothly used his other hand to pull them down to fall around his ankles. Edd wasted no time, teasing the fully erect cock before him with his tongue, earning a shudder and a few escaped groans. Licking one thin stripe up from the base to the tip and swirling around the head once he then took the whole thing into his mouth. A deep throaty moan escaped the man on the couch, keeping his eyes on the man below him. He watched him bob his head up and down, and even managing to take him in deeply, Edd’s nose nuzzling into the patch of red. At the fourth time Kevin’s dick met the back of Edd’s throat Edd gagged and pulled away with a gasp. A few tears made their way out of his eyes, all from the effort of taking Kevin in so deeply.

Kevin leaned down to pick his lover up by his shoulders and motioned for him to once again sit in his lap and face him. He reached over to the decorative pillow next to him and pulled out a bottle of lube from underneath.

“You’ve certainly been planning this. When did you even put that there?” Eddward eyed the bottle with one brow raised, amused that he didn’t notice Kevin putting anything there beforehand.

“I got it during our little ‘emergency.’ Who knew burning lasagna would give me the chance to sneak this here.” Kevin replied with a grin. “Now, c’mere.” He pulled Edd forward, their lips meeting once again. Behind Edd’s back the ginger worked to pop the lid open and to pour some of the contents onto three of his fingers. He put the bottle back on the couch and with his clean hand he spread Edd’s buttock to the side. With is lubed hand he quickly found Edd’s entrance and inserted one finger inside. The soft moan Edd emitted was muffled by Kevin’s mouth. As they continued their kissing session Kevin fingered his boyfriend, quickly getting to three fingers and stretching him out fully. They broke apart as Kevin picked up the bottle and repeated his actions behind Edd’s back to lube up his dick.

Once done the ginger closed the cap on the bottle and threw it to the floor. He grabbed Eddward’s hips and helped him lower himself onto the ginger’s cock. The head entered him easily enough, and slowly he went down, enveloping Kevin completely. Edd grabbed onto Kevin’s shoulders and started to move up and down. Kevin helped, holding onto his hips and thrusting upwards. They went from a nice and steady rhythm to both of their bodies moving on their own accord. Edd had leaned back enough so that every thrust brushed past his prostate. The firefighter had one hand on Edd’s lower back to keep him from falling back. At one point Edd rolled his head back as he moaned loudly to the ceiling, the bouncing of their act causing Edd’s hat to loosen up and fall back, landing on the floor below. Feathery, raven locks bounced on his shoulders as Kevin’s thrusting intensified.

“Keh-KeviIIN...! I.. can’t... hoOOOLD ON...” Edd words were intensified with his moaning, making it very clear that he was about to reach his limit. What Kevin did next was otherworldly. He reached around with both arms and grabbed Edd’s ass, spreading them apart more and thrusting in harder to get in deeper. Edd bounced against Kevin, the ginger’s dick hitting Edd’s prostate dead on. In a few more thrusts Edd let out one long cry into the air, cumming forcefully on his lover’s chest. Kevin thrust twice more before feeling himself unravel and cum into his boyfriends ass. The ginger felt Edd’s body milk him of whatever he had, and he just sat there enjoying it.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, basking in the afterglow and trying their best to catch their breath. Edd tried to get up but his body was so spent it took Kevin’s strength to lift him up and to slip out. Instead of letting the brunette down on the floor he got up himself and moved them both to their bedroom. He placed Edd down on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over him. He got in on the other side and pulled Edd in for a cuddle.

“Shower tomorrow. I missed you too much at the station this week.” Kevin planted a kiss on the back of Edd’s hair. Edd turned over and right as he was about to cuddle up to the firefighter he stopped and looked at his chest.

“Kevin, please clean up first. I do not wish to have my face covered by my own semen.”

The ginger laughed lightly, sitting up to pick up a wet wipe on the nightstand and wiping his chest clean. “Better?”

“Much.” Edd sidled up into Kevin’s inviting arms and they both fell asleep in eachother’s embrace.

 

 


End file.
